Cable operated actuating devices are known. For example, in the automotive industry, a cable-operated device known as a seat belt comfort release assembly is known and is adapted to permit extension of the seat belt subsequent to the same being set in locked condition.
Generally, a vehicle seat belt is movable between retracted and extended positions from a holder and is normally retained in the retracted position by a biasing means. In the extended position, the belt is engagable with a lock by virtue of a tang on the belt. Once placed in the extended position, the belt is prevented from further extension by a spring latch mechanism in the holder that restrains a "strapped-in" occupant from forward movement during an abrupt stop of the vehicle. Although the spring latch mechanism provides safety to the occupant, it is also a source of discomfort. Because the belt is biased in the retracted position, once locked in place, the belt is drawn tightly against the occupant's chest and is prevented from further extension by the spring latch mechanism.
To alleviate the above-described discomfort, automakers employ seat belt comfort release assemblies. Such assemblies permit the belt to be further extended a short distance subsequent to the belt being placed in an extended condition. The assembly is mounted within a vehicle door or door sill and typically comprises: a housing fitted with the door or door sill; a plunger mounted within the housing for movement between inner and outer positions; a biasing means in the housing for biasing the plunger in the outer position; and a cable mounted at a first end thereof in the housing and to the plunger and operably connected at the cable second end to the seat belt spring latch mechanism. The cable first end is adapted to move relative to the housing when the plunger moves between the inner and outer positions. The cable first end extends directly out of the housing rear end and is necessarily routed at 90.degree. from the housing due to the position of the housing relative to the seat belt holder. In operation, when the vehicle door is closed, the same depresses the plunger to the inner position thereby moving the cable and actuating the seat belt spring latch mechanism to permit the belt to be further extended the above-stated short distance. When the door is opened, the plunger is biased in its outer position and the spring latch mechanism operates normally to prevent extension of the belt.
There are a number of disadvantages associated with prior-art seat belt comfort release cable assemblies. One major problem is kinking of the cable in the housing. When the vehicle door is "slammed," the cable first end can kink in the housing as a result of being forced through the housing opening. Once the cable is kinked, smooth operation thereof is severely impaired. The kinking is the result of pushing the cable through the housing opening. To compound this problem, the cable first end, as stated above, must be routed 90.degree. from the housing, thereby making the cable more susceptible to kinking.
In addition, the tendency of the cable to kink causes cable buckle resistance, a force opposing the force of the vehicle door when the same is swung to its closed position. Cable buckle resistance is partially responsible for the annoying occurrence of the vehicle door not fully closing upon being swung toward its closed position.
Another disadvantage of prior-art assemblies is the relatively large amount of space required for packaging, storage and shipping of the same. Because the cable first end extends straight back from the housing, relatively large packaging is required and consequently storage and shipping costs are high.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages, it has been found desirable to provide a seat belt comfort release wherein the cable first end is pulled from the housing rather than pushed therefrom as described above. By this design, the foregoing problems associated with prior art assemblies are eliminated as will be discussed below in detail.